


Stargazing

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: Charlie loves Johnny and he loves Danny too, what else was he meant to do?





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).



Charlie sat anxiously on the log that had one point been cut into by someone to make it into a bench, he ran his hand along the rough outside of the crafted bench in an attempt to calm himself down. He didn`t even know if bringing Danny out here would work, he was late and he wondered if the singer would actually turn up to hear what he had to say. It had almost been half an hour and Charlie had almost completely given up all hope as he looked up at the clear starry sky; the area he had asked Danny to meet him at was far away from any city life so no light pollution could ever take away how beautiful the constellations were. Charlie sighed as he glanced at his phone, Danny was now a full half an hour late and Charlie was ready to get up and leave, maybe bringing him all the way out here for an apology was a terrible idea after all…

“Charlie?” The mentioned man turned his head at the sound of the voice of the handsome man he loved so much, a small bit of relief washed over him at the fact that Danny had actually shown up, but he was still slightly anxious.

“Hey, Danny…” Charlie replied awkwardly, now that it came to it he wasn`t really sure how to apologise. Should he just say it? The rapper swallowed the lump in his throat as Danny sat down next to him, he wanted so desperately to kiss the man in front of him, but he knew that what he had done meant he had lost that privilege.

“You know, when you`re looking at the stars you`re actually looking into the past.” Charlie calmly said, not knowing completely why he brought up the stars.

“Some of the stars we’re looking at now are already dead.” Danny answered back, Charlie sighed, knowing that the stars were a metaphor.

“But they lived, and they`re still alive to us.” He replied. Danny looked at him through the darkness with a blank expression.

“Is that all you asked me to come all this way for? For stars?” Danny questioned, Charlie sighed, closing his eyes.

“I also wanted to apologise…For what I did.” Charlie said hesitantly, he didn`t know how to properly apologise to someone who had a broken heart because of him.

“Really? You don`t even know what you`re apologising for.” The singer said back, his words sending a sudden pain to Charlie`s heart.

“I…” The rapper started, but he was cut off by the man he loved, the man he loves.

“I walked in on you kissing Johnny, Charlie. And once you stormed off, Johnny told me the truth about you fucking him for months before and while we were together. Are you going to apologise for that?” Danny asked, watching the man carefully.

The rapper sighed, what was he supposed to say? Was he sorry for that? He couldn`t tell not, he didn`t know what to think. He loves Johnny, but he loves Danny too, what was he supposed to do about how he felt? And as Danny let out a frustrated sigh about coming to the place Charlie had asked him to meet and mutter that it was a waste of the time as he left, Charlie felt his heart tear in half.

\--- 

“Why are you here, Charlie?” Danny asked as he pulled on his gloves, looking to the man`s blue eyes and seeing the guilt that covered them.

“I`m sorry…” Was all he said and Danny couldn`t help it, he stood up and pulled the friend into a tight hug.

“It`s fine.” Danny said, his voice cracking slightly. He was too weak to be cold to the man he still loves, even through all the hurt caused. “Come on, put some gloves on. I`ll see you out there.” Danny said as he walked out of the room they were in, starting his exercise of hitting the punching bag in front of him. Frustration took over him immediately, why did he forgive him? He punched the bag harder. He`s been sleeping with another guy behind his back and Danny just forgives him with the click of a finger? He gave another, more powerful hit to the bag in front of him, attracting the attention of others at the gym. Danny didn`t care as he went to hit the bag again, but stopped when he saw Charlie walk by him with Johnny, both with love drunk smiles on their faces as they talked. Anger burned through Danny as he hit the bag one last time, with enough strength that it fell over. Why did he think that Charlie was ever actually guilty or sorry? There wasn`t a single guilty bone in Charlie`s body. Danny angrily walked back into the equipment room and groaned, frustrated as he pulled off one of the red gloves while the other struggled to get off of his hand. Once Danny finally managed to get the second glove off he forcefully shoved the pair back where they went, leaving the gym building and going for a jog instead. Once he managed to get home he slammed his front door shut, falling to the ground as tears finally fell from his eyes at the fact that he now knew that Charlie didn`t care at all. The rapper clearly displayed that to him when he broke Danny`s heart a second time, but the singer also knew that he should have known better than to forgive the man who cheated on him, but he couldn`t help it, he loved Charlie. And Charlie loves Johnny, he loves Danny too, the singer didn`t know what to do, he doubted the rapper knew what to do either.

\---

Johnny sighed as he sat down on one of the benches in the gym; Charlie had left immediately after Danny knocked the bag over and had left himself. That was the day before and Johnny had barely noticed how fast time had gone, he had distracted himself from guilt by doing exercise. He had no idea that Charlie was dating Danny, or for how long, but he knew how long Charlie was sleeping with him for, he was sleeping with him for a lot longer than Danny and Charlie were together. Johnny still had no idea how he didn`t notice, why didn`t he? The man sighed as he pulled on his gloves; his attention suddenly went to the person who stood in front of him.

“Hey…” Danny said. Johnny looked at him carefully for a moment. “Fancy sparring with me?” Danny offered. Johnny nodded and stood up, finding an area that no one was using. 

“I`m sorry about Charlie, Danny.” Johnny apologised, he didn`t not have a heart and he couldn`t help but feel horrible for being part of the reason why the usually so happy and cheerful Danny now looked so gloomy and sad.

“It`s whatever.” Danny muttered, not making eye contact with the man as he walked off to the empty ring. Once they were in the area they started training, but Johnny was pulling his punches, he didn`t want to push Danny, or hurt him more than he already had. Johnny just didn`t want to feel worse than he already did with how he ruined Danny`s very happy relationship, it`s what it was, it`s not anymore and he was part of the reason why. Johnny frowned as he felt Danny hit him harder than he was doing before, and then as he looked to Danny`s eyes he realised how hurt the singer actually was. How angry and upset he was as he started hitting Johnny in less of a friendly training way and in a more of an angry, hateful way. The change of the emotion confused Johnny for a moment as he started protecting himself from the singer`s angry punches, still surprised and concerned at Danny`s out of character behaviour. Charlie loves him, and he loves Danny too, what was he meant to do?

\---

Charlie let out a sigh as he wandered into the gym where Johnny said he was. He wanted to work on fitness with Charlie again. He gave a small smile to the receptionist as he walked further into the building after checking in, he still felt bad about what he did, actually he felt awful. He had no idea what to do; he thought that the way he had tried to apologise a few days ago would have worked. Now he would laugh at himself if he thought that, it was naïve to believe that Danny would forgive him for what he did just like that. As Charlie looked for Johnny he tried to distract himself from feeling worse, only finding Danny sparring with Johnny, but it didn`t really look like sparring. It looked more like fighting, like Danny wanted to hurt Johnny. Something was off, Danny wasn`t an angry person, so why was he acting so out of character? Was he really that hurt and upset that he lost his patience? Charlie immediately felt guilt choke him as he approached Johnny and Danny, seeing how Johnny was trying to protect himself, but then he let his guard down as Danny got the opportunity to let out his anger even more violently. The rapper muttered a curse as he ran up to them, separating the two as he didn`t want to see either of them get hurt. He felt Danny`s angry hits on him instead of Johnny as he tried to stop either of them getting hurt, very quickly Charlie got annoyed as he pushed Danny back.

“Are you alright?” He asked Johnny, who nodded with a guilty look on his face.

“It`s my fault, man. I deserve it.” Johnny replied back, Charlie pulled the man into a hug, he didn`t really know how to help Johnny feel better. The rapper then glanced to Danny to see how he was, only to find him staring up at him and Johnny with pained and heart broken brown eyes. Did he really push him that hard? The rapper sighed; his chances with Johnny seemed to be better than his chances with Danny. But he loves Danny and he loves Johnny too, he really had no idea what to do.

\---

Danny sat with Johnny in his home, repeatedly apologising for getting angry as he drank up all the alcohol in his home.

“Really, man. It`s fine, it is my fault that you were so angry.” Johnny replied, Danny gave him a glance and the man grew concerned as he saw Danny`s intoxicated eyes. “Are you sure you should be having any more drinks?” Danny opened another bottle of beer, immediately chugging it down his throat. 

“I`m just going to put the rest of the alcohol away…” Johnny said as he reached out to grab the box of beers, surprised and confused when he felt a sudden pain in his jaw. It very quickly registered in his mind that Danny had hit him, the singer looked at him with an angry, alcohol controlled glare.

“Leave it alone.” Danny warned, he didn`t want anyone taking away his one working attempt to numb the pain, which continued to work until Johnny threatened to take it away.

“Danny, drinking this much is unhealthy. I`m not letting you hurt yourself.” Johnny said, or at least tried to say. Danny had hit him again half way through his sentence, standing up and hitting the man again as he tried to move the alcohol, but Danny found himself hitting Johnny for another reason. Charlie loves Johnny and he loves Johnny too, all Danny could remember was the fight that started the large amount of drinks made him forget what else happened in the morning.

\---

“Why would he do that?” Charlie asked, Johnny just shrugged as he placed an ice pack on his bruising jaw, thanks to trying to look after Danny`s health a fight had broke out and it only stopped when Charlie had walked in and protected Johnny once again, they left Danny alone which was probably a bad idea.

“I only tried to help him…” Johnny said back, watching as Charlie shook his head as he became unhappy and frustrated at Danny.

“Forget him, I love you.” Charlie decided, making up his mind finally. Johnny was kind and caring, he looks after and protects everyone even if they don`t like him, Charlie loves Johnny, he was going to make things work with him. No more cheating or making himself seem untrustworthy, he was really going to try this time. “Why did he even want you there?” The rapper asked, irritated at the singer. “In fact, I don`t even want to know why.” He added, bringing up a different topic to talk about with Johnny.

\---

Danny wandered up to the area that Charlie had asked him to meet at a week ago to apologise, now the rapper wanted barely anything to do with him after he got drunk and hurt Johnny. He carefully sat on the tree log that had been carved into a bench, looking to the stars in the sky. Danny sighed, Charlie`s head must have been a mess for the time that he had to choose. Now the rapper had made a choice, he had chosen the lover who didn`t give in to jealousy and let it control him. Danny kept staring at the starry night sky, looking into the past. He wanted to go back into the past and change what he did, because Charlie loves Johnny, and he loved Danny too. Some stars that Danny could see were actually long dead, he noticed that a star that was once in a certain area that he had made note of in the sky that was once there, was now gone, but it was gone a long time ago anyway. The singer curled himself up on the bench as he watched the night sky filled with constellations, Charlie loves Johnny and now everything hurts, Danny didn`t mean to make everything worse…


End file.
